Life
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: SS/HG/LM - Life ONESHOT - Life for Hermione and her two husbands.


**Life**

**By Greeneyes**

**ONESHOT**

* * *

Hermione stood outside the pre-school waiting for her children to finish school. There she stood dressed in a simple nude dress and black heels, her work uniform as it were waiting for her two children, twins to finish school.

The bell rang and the doors flew open and children came running out. Hermione looked towards the twin's classroom door as saw as they flew out towards her. Two children, one with blonde hair the other with nearly black hair hugged her knees and chatted about their day to her. Hermione bent down to look at her two children and smiled as they both placed a kiss on her cheeks.

'Did you have a good day?' she asked them.

'I made a picture for you.' Said Olive, the blonde haired children with black eyes.

'So did I!' Ophelia shouted out. Ophelia was the total opposite to her sister with Dark brown, nearly black hair and bright blue/grey eyes.

'Well, I'm sure your Daddy and Papa will love to see them.' Hermione said as she spoke of her husband's.

'Is Daddy home tonight?' Olive asked.

'It's Friday, of course he'll be home and he'll even read you both a story before you go to bed.' Hermione said smiling.

'I want Papa to read to me.' Ophelia said.

'Well, I'm sure Papa will read to you if you ask him nicely.' She replied. 'Let's go home and we can get you out of your uniforms and looking pretty for Papa and Daddy.'

'I wanna wear my purple dress.' Olive said flicking her straight hair.

'I want to wear my pink one mummy.' Ophelia said as she tried to undo her curly bunches.

'I'm sure we can do that. Now hold on tight.' She said as she apperated.

* * *

Hermione and the girls returned to Malfoy Manor and got ready for dinner. Tonight, Severus was coming home from Hogwarts for the weekend and Lucius was coming back from a business trip. Hermione and the girls had been alone for the whole week and Hermione truthfully was knackered. The girls were good although they had their moments but they were up to early for her liking (Lucius normally got up with them) and getting up before 7am was killing her.

Hermione got the girls in their dresses and walked them downstairs to the drawing room in which the floo was. They sat down on the sofa, excited to see their father's. Hermione too was excited and even nervous to Severus and Lucius.

Severus was the first to floo into the drawing room and found himself with arms full of girls.

'Well this is a nice welcome.' He said as he kissed Ophelia and Olive's head and then Hermione passionately. 'How are you my love?' he asked.

'Just glad you're home.' She said as she breathed in his smell, the smell she so missed when he was away. 'How are you?'

'Better now I'm home with my girls.' He said with a smile, the smile that made her swoon.

Lucius arrived in the drawing room to find Severus home and the girls wrapped around him. As soon as they saw their Daddy they shot towards him and jumped into his awaiting arms.

'Daddy!' the twins squealed.

'Hello to you too my beautiful girls.' He said as he kissed them. 'Did you miss me?'

'Daddy I missed you lots.' Olive said.

'I miss you more.' Ophelia said which made the adults laugh.

Lucius puts the girls down and walked to Hermione. He took her in his arms and kissed her gently. 'I definitely missed you.' He whispered.

'Missed you too.' She said softly.

* * *

The family of five ate dinner together and then the two men started the bedtime routine while Hermione finally got some peace. Severus bathed the girls while Lucius got the PJs ready. After their bath, Lucius dressed them in their night gowns and put them into their separate beds in the same room.

Severus read a story to Olive while Lucius read to Ophelia. The twins went to sleep without a fuss and Severus and Lucius joined Hermione in their joint bedroom.

When they entered the bedroom they found their wife flat out asleep in the middle of the bed; looking after two children as well as being 10 weeks pregnant was no easy. Both men undressed and climbed into the bed either side of Hermione.

'Sorry.' She mumbled.

'It's okay, you're tired, you've had to look after the girls and you have a baby growing in you.' Severus said.

'Severus's right. The girls are a handful but being pregnant makes it much harder.' Lucius replied.

'So tiring. I forgot how hard it is to be pregnant.' She said as she snuggled back into Lucius. 'The Medi-witch did a scan this week.'

'Is everything okay?' Severus said.

'Perfectly fine.' Hermione said. 'She thinks it's a boy.'

'A boy?' Severus said surprised.

'Yep.' She said smiling.

'Only one?' Lucius asked.

'Only one this time.' She said smiling. 'I couldn't have two again.'

'We'd be here to help.' Severus said.

'I know but I am looking forward to just having one. A little boy.' She replied.

'I wonder who he will look like?' Severus asked.

'We'll have to wait and see.' She yawned.

'Go to sleep Hermione.' Lucius said as he kissed her head.

'I love you...both.' she mumbled as she fell asleep.


End file.
